


Workaholic | Tobirama Senju x Reader Lemon

by tsurakofuku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hokage, Lemon, Makeup Sex, One Shot, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fairly tame smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Request work: Tobirama Senju in the office! ☆ That Hokage desk really is rather spacious, haven’t you noticed? * I DO NOT OWN TOBIRAMA SENJU OR NARUTO* (PWP, Lemon, Smut, One-Shot)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Workaholic | Tobirama Senju x Reader Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty request for Tobirama Senju in the Hokage office! A few quick notes; as I stated in an earlier writing, I’m out of sexy/cool ways to throw a condom on in my writings, so pretend it somehow isn’t something to be concerned with. This is a little sweeter than my usual work, but I liked the scenario for it  EXPLICIT LANGUAGE, FOR MATURE READERS ONLY PLEASE.
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6wQ0D0D6zz2z50SlEVuusW

Blinking to keep tears from spilling from your eyes, you storm down the corridor to the Hokage office – tears of anger, white-hot rage, as you walk closer and closer to his door. Tobirama Senju could have very well been in a late night meeting with the council, could have easily been lecturing young delinquents from his newly-created academy, but you don’t care much. It’s a bad idea and you don’t care, because you’re tired of being stood up.

So it’s lucky when you push the door open and the Second Hokage is the only one inside to view your wrath. He looks up at your entrance, the moon shining bright through the windows behind him, illuminating all of Konohagakure. 

“Yes?” Tobirama says, his voice even. He looks at you, only slight surprise in his face. 

“ _Really_?” you hiss, taking strikes towards his desk. “Is that all you have to say to me right now, really?”

“I…” Tobirama clears his throat. “I thought we… agreed not to discuss personal matters in.. uh, in this building.”

You have him flustered a little more than you thought he would be, but it still hasn’t clicked for him.

“Oh, we did,” you say, coming right up to his desk now and leaning forward, leaning forward with both hands against the table, “but if _you_ Tobirama, our _dear Hokage_ can break promises, I can break my word too.”

Tobirama’s eyes narrow in confusion. “I really..” And as his gaze falls to the clock, they widen, and snap back to you. “Oh. _Oh, oh. Shit._. I- I was -”

“I know, I know,” you snap. “Working.” The anger still flows through you and you push your palms into the desk, staring into his eyes with challenge.

“I’m sorry. I really am.”

“Look,” you say, trying to keep the rage from overpowering your voice, “I know your work is important. I’m grateful. Konohagakure is grateful. But you- you said I was important too. Was that a lie?”

The sadness, the frustration, begins to break through you now, and the tears threaten to well up against your eyes again. 

Tobirama reaches up, a rough palm against the side of your face, eyes honest and clear. “No,” he says, your name an apology on his lips. “There’s nothing more important to me than you, my princess.”

The anger all rushes from you then as he leans forward, meeting you over the desk, and capturing your lips in a kiss. His lips are hot and demanding, gently pushing against you, and his tongue running against your lips, demanding entrance. Your elbows buckle despite yourself, as he kisses away your resolve to be mad at him, your lips parting to his advances, as he feverishly kisses you, searching with his mouth for your forgiveness. 

His left hand comes up, caressing your hair, coming down to the base of your head and cradling you there, thumb stroking the edge of your jaw up to your cheek, and you rest into his grasp. His tongue dances with yours before withdrawing and kissing the right of your mouth, moving up your other cheek as you lean your head into his palm. “Don’t ever think I don’t want you,” he says softly between kisses, before tracing his way back down to your mouth and kissing you deeply again. 

You shudder and melt into him, abandoning your stance on the desk to grab at the blue fabric of his clothes as the adrenaline from the abandoned rage soars through your body and leaves you weak, with a fire beginning to burn in your core, something that slowly grows hotter the more his fingers dance across you. Strong yet delicate, his hand holding the side of your head pushes your face closer to his, and you twist the fabric in your hands in response to pull him closer.

Tobirama groans into your mouth, and you bite at his bottom lip in response, pulling gently with your teeth and releasing to capture him again in a kiss. “ _Oh_ ,” he says, and groans your name. “Oh, _come here_.”

You let go of his clothes, about to take the steps round the desk to join him on his side, but Tobirama suddenly sweeps all the papers clear off with his free hand, slapping his palm suddenly upon the desk in a direction. He lets go of his embrace of you to clear everything else off, throwing everything to the floor in a fit of passion rare for the Second Hokage. You eagerly follow, breaking the kiss a little as you unsteadily clamber up to meet him. 

The Hokage’s desk is high, but broad and wide, and Tobirama stands to meet your level as you kneel back on your ankles, sitting a little uncomfortably. But his hands fall on you again, this time both gently cradling your face, brushing away tears you hadn’t realized had beaded out of your eyes. He kisses you again, very gently this time, gazing into your eyes when he breaks away, and then closing them to lean in again. His touch is warm, comforting. You reach up to his forearms, holding them, keeping him by you.

Tobirama kisses you once more. “Lay down,” he says. “Let me – apologize properly.”

He lets go and shrugs off his Hokage cloak to the chair behind him, then pulls off his navy blue haori. The moonlight shines silver on him, his beautiful white hair and pale frame, casting shadows on his skin as he moves forward to place his clothing behind you, offering a cushioning of sorts.

You sink down upon it gingerly, resting on your forearms, and Tobirama leans forward to kiss you again. He hooks his fingers around the band of your pants and pulls them off, you letting a little whimper into his mouth as you raise your hips to help him free them. He stops the kiss with one last smile against your mouth, and forces your sandals off before he tosses them all to the floor. 

He drops to his knees before you. Tobirama moves his hands back up your bare legs, resting on your knees to push them apart a little and you scoot down, closer to him. You breathe and lean fully on your back, trying to slow your racing heart as he comes closer and closer to your pussy, feeling the wetness rush in anticipation. 

“I really am sorry,” he says, kissing the inside of your right thigh and then the left, back to the right, and beginning to trail his tongue lightly up your sensitive skin. You shiver and moan, your heart racing despite your efforts. 

“Oh – Tobi – “ 

“Words can’t express how sorry I am, princess,” Tobirama says, his breath hot against you, his words coming harsher and harsher as his own excitement builds. He holds the underside of your thighs, and gives a light squeeze, before his tongue dives into you.

You let out a short cry immediately, something you stifle with your hand just in case there’s actually anyone else in the building but - _fuck, fuck_ \- Tobirama’s tongue against your pussy is hungry and fast, and your entire body is flooded with the warmth that had only been building slowly before. You move your thighs together without thinking, feeling the tickle of his spiked hair between your legs.

He tastes you, his tongue moving up and immediately to your clit, and he moves his head back between your thighs to hit a higher angle. Your hips jerk up, your body almost fighting the pleasure. Tobirama moves his hands, his left sliding up to your hip to keep you in place, his right sliding up between your legs to the wet core of your pussy, his middle finger moving into you with ease. 

His tongue moves in circles over your clit, licking up in little reprieves before coming back, as his finger curls inside you, and you cry out into your hand again as pleasure rockets through you. You try to grind clumsily against his movements, and in response, Tobirama slips a second finger into you, his hand angled up and the heel of his palm to the side of your pussy away from his mouth’s movements, spreading it open as he drives deeper inside you. You push your hands down, grasping his silver hair, threading it between your fingers and pulling him close, feeling the heat of his skin and his breath melt into yours.

Tobirama’s curling motions finally hits the sweet spot, that sensitive core inside you, and you cry out again, turning your head to the side, pushing your hips down into the desk to encourage him further up. You let out a breath, trying to lower your volume. “Yes -Tobirama – right there – please- yes.”

He says nothing but increases his pace, moving his fingers lightly back and forth inside you as his tongue slides up and down furiously before coming back to your clit, and back up and down again, but beating a rhythm inside you that feels like an intense pressure building in your belly. 

“I’m – I’m” 

And you can’t stop yourself, or slow yourself, or force out any more dignified a sentence to tell him, because you’re coming now, feeling that heat rise and rip through you and spill down over his fingers. Tobirama hears you, maybe feels you, maybe both, and he rides you through it, slowing his pace of his mouth and fingers just a little, but teasing it all out of you. Your hands fall from his hair, fall up to the sides of your head, grasping at his clothing beneath you. The wave falls, your heartbeat racing in your throat and ears. You sigh, as loud as you dare, staring up at the moon coming through the window, feeling the fabric beneath your fingers. You turn your head, pulling it close to you, breathing in his scent of wood and sweet earth. 

Tobirama gives a few last licks to you, your pussy sensitive below his tongue, and you feel the slickness he’s made drip from you. With a few grunts he stands. He rests on the desk, leaning over you, and you turn your head back to meet his gaze. He is smiling, a little awkward to see on his stoic face, but the kindness touches you. You reach up to stroke his cheek with the back of your hand.

Tobirama turns his head to you, kissing the back of your fingers with a wet mouth. “Am I forgiven?”

“Of course,” you say, not even trying to hold a grudge anymore.

He regards you, his narrow crimson eyes contemplative. “I still ruined our date, though. I think I do owe you more than this.”

Tobirama leans down before you can find any lazy words of protest, capturing you in a kiss again, and your arms fling up to meet him in a loose embrace around his neck. His hands move to the front of your robe, untying it before straightening back up, leaving you fully naked as you sit up to follow his lead. You let it fall behind you, shrugging your arms out, and turn attention to his pants. You nudge the fabric down easily. 

His cock stands free in the moonlight, and you move to scoot off the desk to come towards it, but Tobirama stops you with a hand to your shoulder and a raised eyebrow.

“No,” he says, “this is for you.”

He comes toward you again, and you’re forced to move back on the desk after all, the fabric bunching in blankets below you.

“Tonight, princess,” Tobirama says, with a kiss to your forehead, “I’m making up all my shortcomings to you…”

He kisses your cheek, ignoring your movement to meet his lips, climbing up on the desk over you. “My negligence.. throwing myself in my work…”

He kisses down your throat. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to leave you in the shadows. I could never forget you.”

He comes down to your bare chest, and attaches his mouth over your breast, sucking harshly over the skin, and it’s a bright color even in the moonlight, to bloom violet and blue tomorrow morning. He covers you with more dark marks of love and apology, coming to your nipple and giving a light lick before washing his tongue over it. Your hands come up to his head again, groaning in pained delight and grabbing fistfuls of hair, the only response you can give.

His kisses heatedly wander to the other breast, treating the nipple there the same way with kissing and licking. You feel your skin, already sensitive, grow deliciously sore under his touch. You arch your back up into him, moaning wantonly. 

Tobirama’s kisses pick up speed, as he circles around your stomach and comes back to your swollen pussy, giving a soft lick that makes you writhe against the desk as all the stimulation comes rushing down again. He presses his face into the base of your stomach and you feel him smile against you.

“I wish I could treat you like a princess in front of the whole of Konohagakure,” he whispers, his voice tickling against you. He sits up and rocks back up, settling between your legs. His right hand gently brushes your leg, and you kick the knee up in reflex. 

You throw your leg over his shoulder, and he takes his cock in hand and guides it to your entrance. The smooth round head of his cock pushes into your sensitive pussy, and you bite back a cry as his name tumbles from your mouth.

“Oh – oh yes… fuck me like your princess. I want it all, please, yes.”

Tobirama pauses, as if to prepare himself, and sinks into you. Your lips round and you let out a moan of satisfaction as you feel him stretch you, even with a shallow stroke like this. He pulls out, and thrusts in again, deeper, reaching just a little further.

“Tobirama- yes- ”

With your words, he finally lets go, and fully drives into you, cock hot and full inside of you, setting your frayed nerves fully on edge again as your pussy rushes with excitement and pleasure. 

“ _Yes_!” 

If his fingers reached your g-spot before, his cock at this angle is hitting it, the rubbing flashes of pleasure shooting through you. He grunts and hoists your legs higher, leaning back and holding them to his chest as he slams back and forth into your pussy.

“Fuck- princess- oh – fuck…” The Second Hokage is losing composure, his sweaty grip on you tight across your legs, locked helplessly in his grip. “So – wet – so – tight- ”

He pounds into you, letting go of you to lean forward, over you, eyes wild. “ _Fuck_.”

You cry out and shift your legs as your muscles spasm, feet flexed in ecstasy. Your legs slip down, rubbery and loose without him grounding you, and Tobirama shifts, pausing in his rhythm to move his hands further up, letting your legs fall back to the desk. You grab his wrists with your hands, staring up into his face, pure desire in your expression as he slams into you again and again, deeper and deeper. 

With his forehead pressed against yours, both eyes squeezed shut, he fucks you, and he lets out groans as you move your hips up in response to him. Your own moans come out quick and breathy, but they make Tobirama move faster into you as you whimper into him. 

He’s moving fast, faster, and the pressure of him on you and in you as his cock fills you up with each thrust makes you squirm, the cold hard wood of the table firm between you and Tobirama’s warm firm frame. You return his thrusts, bucking upward as best as you can, the sound of your bodies together a dull echo behind the whimpers as you call each other’s names. That point of impact, rising up, and you let out a loud “Oh, _fuck_!” as your hips leave the desk and his cock drives deep into you. 

You let go of his wrists and fling your arms around his shoulders, holding him tight, raking your fingers clumsily along his back. He arches into you at the sensation, a suffocating pressure that traps you beneath him and his cock, and he pulls out to slam into you again and again, the strokes slower now, but deeper. 

Your pussy is throbbing and wild with the overstimulation of his touch, but when he pulls out, it hurts even more to not have him. Each thrust brings you closer and closer to that edge he drives you towards, and then – finally – that orgasm wave crests over you again.

“Tobirama.. I’m going… I’m coming…!”

“Princess.. come for me…”

He swallows your cry with a hungry kiss and lets go with you, rocking hard against you as you buck upwards to meet him, staying inside you with slowing strokes as you shudder. You ride out the orgasm underneath him, feeling him shudder and shake into you, your fingernails digging into his back and holding him close. When his cock slams in for the last time, before he agonizingly pulls out and leaves you suddenly sore and empty, you realize how deep you were cutting into his skin. You let go with a sigh, the last of the fire rolling through your body.

Tobirama collapses on the desk besides you, his hand searching for yours, his eyes shut as he gasps for breath. You grab onto his hand with both of yours and squeeze, raising it to your lips for a gentle kiss, your own breath ragged from the night’s two orgasms.

“I… I know I’m repeating myself,” Tobirama says eventually into the darkness. “But… I really am sorry.”

You smile against his hand, shaking your head dreamily. “I probably overreacted, storming in here. You’re the Hokage. I get it, really, I know you have a big job.”

“No,” he says, more firmness in his voice. “It’s important, and I care about my work. But I care about the people of Konohagakure.. which means, I care about you. And I do.”

He opens his eyes and turns to you, rolling over and reaching with his other arm to pull you into him. “I care about you so much.”

You shiver into him, delightfully warm. “Then maybe I should take you to task more often.”

“If I ever deserve it again, princess – ” Tobirama kisses the top of your head and squeezes you in that sideways hug on the desk “ – don’t even hesitate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it. :) ~ Tsura *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
